


Averted

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Averted

Alexander Waverly and Napoleon Solo watched in horror at the pictures they were being shown. Image after image showed them the catastrophic destruction of some of the world's best known landmarks and buildings. The two men sat in silence as they saw India's Taj Mahal crumbling, the White House in ruins, and the Clock Tower of Britain's Palace of Westminster in flames, as well as many others. Waverly waved for the projector to be shut off.

"I think we get the idea, Mr Kuryakin," he said.

"From the information we extracted from captured THRUSH agents," Illya explained. "These images, along with detailed instructions, were part of a plan to destroy several important and cultural sites simultaneously. The plans were to be implemented on Friday of this week."

"That's tomorrow!" Napoleon stated.

"The plan has been halted, Mr Solo," Waverly told him. "Before bringing this information to us, Mr Kuryakin took it upon himself to set counter-operations in motion worldwide."

"Without informing you?" Solo asked.

"Of course he informed me," Waverly confirmed. "But as his decisions mirrored what my instructions would have been, I saw little point in countermanding him."

Napoleon offered his partner a 'teacher's pet' expression. Illya merely smiled.


End file.
